A Honeymoon in Mideel
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: After their wedding, Tifa and Noctis enjoy their honeymoon in Mideel. Sequel to On the Beaches of Coasta del Sol.


The Highwind landed just outside of Mideel. Gathering up their suitcases, Noctis and Tifa stepped off the ship and onto the warm sand of the beach.

Pausing to let their eyes adjust to the dimming light, Tifa soaked up the warmth from the sand.

Noctis scanned the area. "This place is beautiful, Tifa."

"It really is. I've been here once before and have since wanted to come back. Let's go to our beach house."

"Good idea. I'd like to get out of these clothes too. I don't like being so restricted." Noctis commented as he picked up both suitcases and began heading for the beach houses that lined the sand.

"Which one is ours?"

"The blue one. There" Tifa pointed as they neared the houses.

As they mounted the steps, Noctis placed the luggage on the porch and laid a hand on Tifa's arm.

"Allow me, please."

Scooping her up into his arms, Noctis slid open the glass door and stepped inside. Gently, Noctis set Tifa on her feet and then went back outside for the suitcases.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Tifa exclaimed as she looked around.

"Not as beautiful as you, love" Noctis said as he strode up behind Tifa and kissed her neck.

Tifa smiled at the praise. She could get used to a man showering her with affection!

Turning around to find her suitcase, Tifa rifled through it until she found what she was looking for: a red and black bathing suit.

"I'm going to go change and then we can go swimming."

"Sounds great. I'll change too then" Noctis said as he rummaged through his suitcase to find his swimming trunks.

hr

"This water is perfect." Noctis commented as he saw Tifa hesitating on the water's edge. "Come join me dear, you won't be disappointed."

Trusting Noctis, Tifa stepped into the water to join him.

"It's so warm."

Kicking off the bottom, Noctis swam around a bit, getting himself used to the cooler temperature of the deeper water.

Getting an idea, Noctis swam out away from Tifa until he was certain that she couldn't see him and dove under the surface.

Concerned when she didn't see Noctis return, Tifa scrutinized the darkness around her.

"Noctis? Where are you?"

Swimming swiftly, Noctis headed for Tifa's form in the water. Before she knew what was happening, Noctis had placed a kiss on her stomach and disappeared again.

Surfacing briefly for air, Noctis dove under again and headed for Tifa. This time, he swam behind her. Reaching out, he untied her top.

Gasping loudly, Tifa's hands flew to her top to prevent it from moving and thus exposing her breasts.

Silently wading towards her, Noctis wrapped his arms around Tifa, gently moving her hands away from her breasts.

Cupping one in each hand, Noctis slowly began to massage Tifa's breasts, eliciting a moan from her.

"Oh Noctis" Tifa mewed as she reached back and wound her fingers through his ebony spikes.

"Let's take this out of the water love" Noctis purred into Tifa's ear.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Noctis guided Tifa back towards the shore, all the while keeping up an assault of kisses on her neck.

Pausing in his ministrations, Noctis spread both of their towels out on the sand and then gently laid Tifa on top of them.

Climbing on top of her, Noctis resumed his kisses, adding in a nip or two, here and there.

Tifa was beside herself with pleasure. Every time Noctis' lips made contact with her heated skin, she wanted to scream; and often times she did.

Pleased with the reactions he was producing in Tifa, Noctis moved his mouth to her stomach and kissed a tender trail down to her belly button and then the hemline of her bathing suit bottoms.

Placing a hand just inside the hemline on each hip, Noctis tantalizingly drew the bottoms down, kissing the exposed flesh as he did so.

Squirming about on the towels, Tifa didn't think she could handle Noctis' sultry ministrations any longer.

Just as she was about to inform him of such, Noctis swiftly divested himself of his swimming trunks and plunged himself into Tifa's hot depths.

Throwing her head back at the sudden feeling of him being inside of her, Tifa slowly began to roll her hips.

Noctis groaned at the sensations Tifa was creating. With a growl, Noctis grabbed Tifa's arms roughly and pinned them above her head.

"Mine" he growled possessively as he thrust into her, setting a rhythm.

Picking up her head, Tifa crushes her lips to Noctis' in a desperate kiss. Nipping on her bottom lip, Noctis forces his tongue into her mouth.

Massaging his tongue with hers, Tifa lifts her hips to meet each of his thrusts.

Taking his hand off of her wrists, Noctis moves it to her breasts. Kneading them, Noctis gets a wicked gleam in his eyes as he dips his head to lick one of her nipples.

Arching her back at the feeling of his hot tongue massaging a nipple, Tifa lets out a heady moan.

Following his example, Tifa brings a hand down to his chest and begins to rub one of his nipples.

Surprised, Noctis closes his eyes in ecstasy.

"Mmm. More my beautiful lover. More"

Tifa brings her other hand down to massage his other nipple. Rolling both nipples between her fingers, Tifa watches Noctis' reaction.

Throwing his head back, Noctis lets out a loud moan and begins to thrust faster.

"Yesss…" Tifa hisses.

Crashing his lips to hers, Noctis thrusts one final time as he tumbles over the cliff into bliss, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Panting, Noctis pushes himself off of Tifa on shaky muscles and moves to lay down beside her.

"Noctis, that was amazing" Tifa whispers, breathless.

"Thank you love."


End file.
